omniscient_readers_viewpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 8
Protagonist (2) is the eighth chapter of Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint. Summary As the Sponsor Selection ends, Kim Dokja watches the reactions of the constellations roll in. Abyssal Black Flame Dragon, revealed to be Kim Namwoon's original sponsor, is displeased by Kim Dokja's choice, as is Demon-like Judge of Fire, Uriel. Secretive Plotter and Prisoner of the Golden Headband, meanwhile, are interested by his choice, with Secretive Plotter sponsoring coins. It is revealed that Kim Dokja did not chose any sponsor, which worries him due to the loss of possible powers, but he believes there are limitations to being sponsored by a constellation, and also expects there to be a way for a sponsorless incarnation to grow strong. The dokkaebi is greatly interested by Kim Dokja's choice, commenting on it before ordering everyone to stay in place as he prepares the next scenario. He then disappears. Kim Dokja mentally prepares himself for the next scenario, running over the skills he knows are in his possession. The survivors gather around and Lee Hyunsung introduces himself to Kim Dokja; the latter determines that he must get Lee Hyunsung to come with him, as he grows increasingly stronger in Ways of Survival, which will be helpful. Lee Hyunsung thanks Kim Dokja for his help in surviving the scenario. Just then, Han Myungoh gets Kim Dokja's attention and reprimands him for not addressing him with his office title, as well as for not first offering him an insect. He threatens Kim Dokja, asking how much time is left on his contract. Kim Dokja grows aware that though Han Myungoh used to rank higher than him, such ranks are now meaningless, and is disgusted by Han Myungoh's actions, telling him to shut up. He tells everyone that they need to wake up and recognize that the apocalypse has come, pointing out various details of the scenarios as evidence. Everyone is stricken by his words, but accepts them. Lee Hyunsung asks Kim Dokja if this really isn't a dream, and his firm and certain response causes Lee Hyunsung to trust Kim Dokja, asking him what his next plan is. Kim Dokja responds that they need to leave the train; at the protest of the others, he asks if they intend to stay here when their families are still stranded outside in the ruined world. The adults grow worried, and when only Yoo Sangah is moved, Kim Dokja proposes a vote. He, Yoo Sangah, and Lee Gilyoung all vote to leave, while Lee Hyunsung is too unsure of the situation, and Han Myungoh insists on staying inside, afraid of the dokkaebi. Just then, someone in carriage 3707 attacks the door between the two cars, denting it. Though everyone is confused, Kim Dokja quickly realizes that the attacker is the sole survivor of carriage 3707 and the protagonist of Ways of Survival. Han Myungoh and Lee Hyunsung move to confront the person on the other side of the door, but a nervous Kim Dokja stops them, insisting that they need to leave immediately, or else they will all be killed even before the next scenario starts.Chapter 8 Features Characters * Kim Dokja * Abyssal Black Flame Dragon (indirect) * Demon-like Judge of Fire (indirect) * Secretive Plotter (indirect) * Prisoner of the Golden Headband (indirect) * Bihyung (unnamed) * Lee Hyunsung * Han Myungoh * Yoo Sangah * Lee Gilyoung * Yoo Joonghyuk (unnamed) Locations * 3434 Train to Bulgwang, Carriage 3807 Trivia * Yoo Joonghyuk makes his first move in this chapter, although he is not seen onscreen yet. References